A Dragons Intentions
by Royflo1
Summary: Natsu is sent on a mission but is surprised by Gajeel appearing at the cave in which he was to meet his client. Warning: Yaoi(BoyXBoy) Gajeel X Natsu.


After all had settled in the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu had started another job to pay his rent which was coming up next week.

The job was especially for "dragon blood".

 _Now Natsu, I have a special request for a dragon slayer._

 _Why me, gramps? Why not send Gajeel?_

 _Well, he has already been sent to the job location, Natsu. The client asked for all the dragon slayers in the guild to be sent to a place off the east coast called Dragon Isle._

 _Wow! Why does this guy need so many dragon slayers?_

 _We're not sure. But remember relax your body and steady breaths._

 _Wait. Wha-_

 _Have fun!_

 _Gramps!_

Why was gramps all giddy and shit? Natsu still couldn't put his finger on what gramps meant when he said to relax but he shrugged it off.

Why'd I have to leave happy at home? Another question that ran thru his mind.

Natsu drifted thru the sea towards the location on his map.

Dragon Isle.

What the fuck kind of place is that?

Natsu's eye widened when he notices a large plant filled island with a stone road that lead from the dock placed perfectly on the edge of the sand.

A boat was already tied to the opposite side of Natsu's.

Okay… Now all I have to do if follow the road.

Natsu walked down the road for several moments until he reached a small cave opening surrounded by iron.

Well Gajeel was here. No doubt about that.

Better go in and make sure he didn't fuck up anything.

"Gajeel, you he-"

Natsu tried before interrupting himself.

Natsu's heart began to race as he inhaled deeply.

"That smells amazing."

Natsu murmured lowly to him as he began to follow the smell.

He turned in a lightly lit cavern.

Suddenly Natsu found himself surrounded by candles.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"You think?"

Natsu jumped to the sound of Gajeel's voice.

"Fuck, man don't scare me like that!"

Natsu said gripping his chest.

Gajeel smirked lightly.

"Alright, where's the guy that hired us?"

Natsu flopped down on a giant cushion in the center of the candles.

"Well…"

Gajeel walked towards Natsu and stood in front the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Well, what? Where's the guy? Did you scare him with your Iron skull piercings or something?"

Natsu said teasing as he looked back and forth searching.

"No."

Gajeel was loosing his patience.

"Where is-"

Natsu tried as he was interrupted by a large body landing atop of him.

"Shut up!"

Gajeel yelled in Natsu's face and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Wow, Gajeel! Your heavy get o-"

Natsu inhaled the same sent from before.

It smelled almost like cinnamon with a slight difference of citrus.

"Natsu, I'm the client. Don't you get it?"

Gajeel murmured into Natsu's ear.

The scent was coming from Gajeel. It was driving Natsu insane, his body was shivering his legs numb.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Natsu asked trying to fight the feeling the scent was forcing him to feel.

"I'm in heat, and by the way you smell you are too."

Gajeel smirked devilishly and lifted his body from Natsu and stripping his shirt from his body.

"What!"

Natsu wiggled frantically.

"Gajeel imma fuck you up! Get off of me!"

Gajeel grabbed Natsu's shirt and ripped from his chest.

"You think you can resist this smell for long. I can't even resist it. I'm going to show you what breading feels like!"

Natsu covered his face with his hands with a bright red blush on his face.

"Fuck off."

Natsu mumbled into his palms trying to block the scent from reach his nose.

"Look, I know you're new to this, but I can't stand that sent you've been putting off for the last fucking month."

Gajeel gripped Natsu's pants and ripped them off aggressively.

"N-No!"

Natsu panicked and grabbed Gajeel's right arm and bit his teeth into the muscle.

"This might hurt a little."

Gajeel's face darkened as he nuzzled into Natsu's neck.

"What are you-"

Natsu tried as Gajeel bit into Natsu's neck.

"Ga-jeel!"

Natsu was melting to the feeling of Gajeel's K-9's in his neck muscles.

Natsu acted so feminine, thought Gajeel.

"Feels good, right?"

Gajeel pressed his heat against Natsu and used his knees to spread Natsu's legs.

"W-Wait!"

Natsu tried covering his arousal that was built by the scent feeling his nostrils but his arms were pressed to the cushion.

"Quit squirming! Either you bend over and take it or you don't get paid!"

Gajeel forcefully pressed a kiss to Natsu's lips.

Suddenly, Natsu's body heat rose and his body was covered in flames.

Gajeel was thrown from Natsu by the flames.

He landed head first on the ground.

"Natsu, what the fuck?!"

Natsu lifted his naked body from the pillows with flames still surrounding body.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Natsu's face was bright red and his eyes full of tears.

Gajeel was shocked at Natsu's face.

"Natsu?"

Gajeel stood to his feet slowly with eyes still on the other dragon slayer.

Natsu stood there holding himself eyes closed, tears flowing, and shivering.

He was scared.

Gajeel realized he had scared Natsu with his forwardness.

"Hey, you okay?"

Gajeel asked with a concerned tone.

Natsu didn't respond.

"Hey."

Gajeel took a step forward.

Natsu took a step back shacking his head.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just tired of having to hide from you everyday. Do you realize how Levi feels?"

Natsu's flames slowly subsided as Gajeel spoke.

"No."

"Look, she feels like I don't like her anymore because I can't stop thinking of your scent."

Gajeel walked towards Natsu slowly.

"What's my scent have to deal with your relationship?"

Natsu stepped back once again watching Gajeel's feet. He couldn't look Gajeel in the eyes.

Natsu walked back as far as he could before falling back on the pillows.

"Natsu, I'm asking you to help me."

Natsu watched Gajeel's feet stop directly in front of him causing Natsu to flinch.

"I don't think I can do this."

Natsu murmured lowly.

"You don't understand. Levy wants me to do this so I can get back to the old me. She's tired of seeing my face scrunched like I'm in pain because I can't help myself around you."

Gajeel explained as he sat next to Natsu.

"But, she's my friend."

Natsu covered his lower half and turned his face away from Gajeel.

"You're my friend, too. If you don't mate you'll keep smelling that way and I'll keep having problems with Levy. I'll have to stay away from you. I can't do that."

Gajeel laid his head on Natsu's shoulder causing Natsu to jump.

"Natsu?"

Gajeel slowly slid his arms around a still frightened Natsu trying to comfort him.

Natsu pulled away flinchingly.

"Gajeel, I-I can't."

Gajeel gripped Natsu's hand.

"Please, think about it. If it's Levy that's the problem than I can go get her from the town half a mile away from here and you can hear it from her."

Natsu nodded and covered himself with a blanket.

"Well, It's not gonna change my mind but have at it."

Natsu was beginning to be himself again.

"I'll be back. Don't leave."

Gajeel walked out of the cave pulling his shirt back over his head.

"Not like I have clothes to put on!"

Natsu yelled as Gajeel left.

….

An hour later Levy walked threw the cave entrance alone.

"Where's Gajeel?"

Natsu pulled the blanket to his shoulders.

"Outside waiting for me to talk to you."

Levi sat on the floor in front of Natsu and gripped his hands.

"Levy?"

"Natsu, please mate with Gajeel so we can go back to the way we were!"

Natsu blushed intensely.

"Why can't he just have sex with you? Doesn't work the same?"

Natsu asked embarrassed.

Levy giggled.

"Sorry, Natsu, we tried that. We don't know why but, no matter how much we try, every time I come back from the guild he catches your scent and he can't control himself."

Natsu looked confused listening to Levy.

"What I'm saying is, as long as you're in heat he'll be that way and who knows how long it'll take for you to get out of heat."

Natsu still looked confused.

"How long do dragons stay in heat? I know you started reading those books about dragons after you started dating Gajeel."

Natsu leaned forward questioning.

"Well if Dragon slayers breeding periods are like actual dragons, up to five years."

"Then why haven't I noticed Gajeel's scent on you?"

Levy face flushed red.

"Because, I had sex with him several times and washed my clothes to get your scent off them."

Natsu blushed once again.

"Levy."

Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"G-Go wash your clothes. I'm doing this for you but, you better promise not to tell the guild. Got it!"

Natsu pointed at Levy blushing.

"Thank you, Natsu. I don't think I can take his angry streaks anymore."

Levy walked towards the door.

"Don't worry. He's not cheating on me. I broke up with him until you bother are out of heat."

Natsu nodded.

"You're welcome, Levy."

Levy left the cave.

…...

As Gajeel entered the cave once again he stopped and stared waiting for Natsu's 'O.K.'.

"Get over here so I can save your relationship with Levi."

Natsu blushed intensely trying to avoid eye contact with the larger dragon slayer.

Gajeel nodded and used a spell to close the cave.

"Iron Dragon; Iron Gate Trap"

A large door appeared over the cave entrance.

"So what do I do just lay back and let you rub against me until you burst or-"

Natsu was interrupted by Gajeel kissing him sweetly and crawling over Natsu.

"Look, I'm going to have to go inside you."

"Inside me? I'm not a girl, you can't go in…side."

Natsu realized what Gajeel meant and his face flushed red once again.

"You can be so clueless at times, Natsu."

Gajeel stood to his feet and undressed himself head to toe.

Natsu just waited for Gajeel to hover him once again, not moving an inch.

"Ready?"

Gajeel asked as he crawled back atop Natsu's body.

Natsu nodded and closed his eyes tight holding his breath.

Gajeel chuckled lightly and leaned close to Natsu's ear.

"You have to breathe. Go ahead take a good whiff of my scent."

Natsu released his breath hesitantly and stuffed his face into the nape Gajeel's neck as did Gajeel into Natsu's.

They took a few moments to breathe each others scent. Their bodies naked against one another.

Gajeel leaned up panting canvassing Natsu's body and kissing Natsu's forehead every few seconds.

Natsu glanced up at Gajeel making eye contact by complete accident.

Gajeel couldn't help but smile at Natsu's shyness.

"You're usually so full of yourself. It's kinda cute, you being so shy like this."

Gajeel teased.

"Shut up."

Natsu murmured lowly as Gajeel began to kiss down Natsu's chest causing Natsu to make low lewd noises.

"First time?"

Gajeel asked massaging Natsu's nipples playfully.

Natsu closed his eyes tightly and moaned.

"Y-Yes."

Natsu stuttered out.

"Good."

Gajeel chuckled as he took Natsu's length complete in his mouth.

Natsu's low moans filled the room as Gajeel worked his magic on him.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Natsu said a little to late. Gajeel's face was covered in Natsu.

Gajeel leaned up an wiped his face with his hand and pressed his cum covered fingers to Natsu's entrance.

Natsu's back arched as Gajeel's fingers pressed inside.

"Does it hurt?"

Gajeel reached to his pants that he placed on the edge of the bed and reached in the pocket.

Natsu heard a pop and looked up quickly.

"Wha-what's that?"

Natsu gripped Gajeels arm nervously.

"Lube. So it doesn't hurt. It's okay."

Natsu flinched as the cold liquid covered his entrance.

Slowly Gajeel worked the lube inside of Natsu causing lewd moans to come from Natsu's lips.

"You want to do me?"

Gajeel gripped placed the bottle in Natsu's hand and led it to cover his erection.

Natsu nervously squeezed the bottle over Gajeel's erection.

"Good now put the bottle down and use your hand to spread it all over."

Natsu did as Gajeel asked causing Gajeel to shiver lightly and bite his lower lip.

"Feels good."

Gajeel slowly slid his fingers from Natsu and gripped Natsu's wrist.

"I'm entering now. I can't hold it anymore."

Gajeel slid from his grip to lace Natsu and his fingers together.

Positioning himself between Natsu's legs Gajeel aimed himself and pressed himself inside Natsu trying not to hurt his shy mate.

Natsu covered his eyes with his free hand and bit his lower lip.

"Relax. Breathe."

Gajeel's head was inside so he stroked Natsu's erection to help get his mind off the pain.

Natsu let out a shaky breath.

"Gajeel."

Gajeel looked towards Natsu's face.

Natsu moved his hand off his eyes and pressed it against Gajeel's chest.

"Yeah?"

Gajeel paused his motions.

Natsu closed his eyes tight and nervously spoke.

"Hold me the right way. It's my first time. Make it special."

Natsu was surprised by Gajeel's lips clashing against his own.

Natsu clawed Gajeel's back as Gajeel gripped Natsu's shoulders for leverage and thrusted deep into Natsu.

"Don't say such cute things. I'll loose control."

Gajeel whispered into Natsu's ear as he waited for Natsu to adjust to the new feeling.

Natsu's blushing face made it near impossible for Gajeel to stay in control.

"Move already."

Natsu bit into Gajeel's neck sending shivers don't Gajeel's spine.

"Natsu!"

Gajeel moaned as his thrusted needingly into Natsu.

Moans filled the cave as Gajeel grinded his hips into Natsu.

"Gajeel. So g-good."

Natsu gripped Gajeel's ass for reasons unknown.

Gajeel bit Natsu's shoulder deeply before thrusting one last time into Natsu releasing his seed.

"I love you!"

Natsu moaned loudly as he came covering his lower stomach.

Gajeel quickly lifted up eyes wide panting.

"What did you just say?"

Gajeel held Natsu's leg to make sure he didn't squirm away before answering the question.

"Nothing."

Natsu was the brightest shade of red anyone could imagine.

"No, no. you said you love me."

Gajeel stared into Natsu's eyes.

"S-So! I was in the moment!"

Natsu turned his body away from Gajeel.

"Natsu."

Natsu ignored Gajeel as he slid himself back inside natsu and began to thrust rapidly again.

"N-No."

Natsu pulled away slightly but was held by a hand placed on chest from underneath him.

" We aren't done yet."

Gajeel whispered as he raised Natsu's leg up to deepen the experience.

…

Several hours later, accompanied by what seemed like hundreds of 'I love you's shared between the two, Gajeel had Levi bring Natsu a new outfit to wear.

They returned to the guild and Natsu refused payment for sexual acts.

Gajeel and Natsu avoided each other each day.

Levi would break ties with Gajeel each time his heat would return and each time Gajeel and Natsu would share their love between each other for several nights.

"I love you, Gajeel."

"I love you too, Natsu."

~End~


End file.
